


Solitude

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [99]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Freshtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Multiverse, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation of 'Puzzle'
Relationships: Geno/Reaper
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 44





	Solitude

Geno was used to being all alone.

He was alone for many years before the glitch up Frisk entered the SAVE SCREEN.

And was alone for many more years when Frisk hit the RESET button.

And then Geno v.2 came in, remembering none of the events that took place- Only the genocide routes. Geno v.2 seemed to have more DETERMINATION in him and lasted a lot more than him.

Geno loved having Geno v.2 with him.

And when the glitchy Frisk tried to enter, Geno v.2 was able to lock them out, using the codes he had been studying, and in doing so, leaving them to wander behind their old body, not able to do anything.

Than After had been weakened greatly by the code leaving his body. And since Chara rushed through harder this time, the After fell sooner than the first two. However, he became nothing a living doll with only a tiny piece, smaller than Geno' and Geno v.2's.

Geno wanted to put an end to it, but Geno v.2 wanted to keep it alive. Since Geno v.2 had sort of replaced his Papyrus, he could not say no to his 'little brother'.

Geno watched as Geno v.2 broke down the code and their very core of their little SOUL. Watched as he melted down the body and used it as a fossil to brew the SOUL, making it a souling.

Geno v.2 had been delighted with the results and kept playing with codes until he found a way to break their universe and travel to the one next to them. That was when the parties started and they began good friends with other Sanses.

Geno v.3 was reborn. And Geno v.2 took him everywhere with him, leaving letting the shin out of his sight. Even when it was a fully grown adult Geno v.3 would follow Geno v.2 around like a little duckling.

It was then they found that Geno v.3 metal state was stuck forever as a child or a teen- he bounces between the two.

Geno v.2 loved him all the same but tried to let him branch out on his own then. Letting him grow. Geno v.3 became know too many... that something seemed lacking in him.

Geno v.3 came back one day and declared himself Fresh wearing the strangest outfit.

Geno and Geno v.2 learnt that he 'ate' one of the universes. They discovered that Fresh was no longer a glitch but a virus, or prepares he had always been; it might have had something to do when Geno v.2 was brewing him, he was hacking codes and setting up barriers and in doing so, unknowingly creating the virus within him.

Geno was mad, he had long given up trying to end their world. And having become friends with the other Sanses around their universe was scared that the same thing would happen to them.

Geno got into a fight with Geno v.2... Geno v.2 was much stronger than Geno.

Geno v.2 could have finished him off. Instead, he left the SAVE SCREEN, uttering sorry on the way out- Fresh went with him.

Again Geno was left in solitude.

He went out to visit his friends at some, but this was only twice a year when everyone's machine was fully changed.

Then Death came.

The grim reaper Sans.

Reaper Sans had come there by when a monster who a close by universe died and he felt a strange aura of death and decay.

Geno did not know how he broke into the SAVE SCREEN and he was not happy with such a visiter. And shooed him away by grabbing his hands and opening Geno v.2's old codes to the multiverse, then shoving him out.

Reaper came back the next day asking to be friends... it turned into a little more than friends.

Geno no longer lived in solitude but he missed his brother and even his strange nephew.

And as being summoned Fresh turned up.

Geno welcomed him with open arms and showed him around the SAVE SCREEN, it had changed a lot since Fresh had been there. In the small patch of light, there was a little cottage built by some monsters Reaper bought in someday. There was also crystals floating around the darker areas, making the darkness a little lighter.

While Geno was serving his nephew tea, he was informed that Geno v.2 went missing. Had been missing for a while. It was then Geno realized that Fresh had grown up since the last time he saw him.

Reaper came six times a day, while Fresh came that one day when the deadly skeleton was not around.

Time past.

Fresh came one day claiming he had found his father, to which Geno was delighted about, it turned into sadness when he discovered that Geno v.2 was now Error the Destroyer of Worlds. Someone Reaper had been worried about and mentioned from time to time.

Time past.

Fresh came one day... dragging a glitching mess. There were so many glitches that Geno could not even see the skeleton under it all.

Fresh that told him that this was Error and that he no longer attacked when Fresh turns up. And become somewhat friends.

Geno asks if this how he normally was, pointing to the glitch chaos laying on his sofa. And Fresh laughs and explains that sometimes Error just crashes. And he just had a bad crash after fighting a Sans named Ink.

It was a name Reaper had talked about before when telling him about the multiverse.

After Error came around Fresh quickly told him that he was in a safe place.

Geno still remembers the look on his little brothers face. Shock and horror when he glances outside, then he noticed that Geno was there. And all hell broke loose. Fresh managed to calm him enough to say that Geno was his 'older brother'.

And Geno spoke up then, recounting everything that happened in their universe's timeline.

The ERROR had listened. But refused to call him brother and was even disgusted to learn that Fresh was his 'little brother'; the pair agreed not to explain the next half until they felt the time was right.

Error came more times than he thought he would. Once a month with Fresh. Sometimes he came alone. And Geno felt like he had his little Geno v.2 back, he could see flashes of him hidden in the depths of Error- but accepted who Error was to date.

The glitch, the ERROR and the virus. The three 'brother' of the After Tale AU- they started going to the yearly party once more with their old friends.

Error and Fresh got on really well with Blueberry.

Time past.

Reaper asked Geno to marry him.

Geno said yes.

And they wed quickly. Planning to have a big celebration later on.

Geno called his brothers over to tell them the news.

However, just when everything seemed to be moving into place with his life, it took an unexpected turn when cult followers of Death did not like the ghoul he had chosen as his mate.

The cult sealed off After Tale with magic familiar to death and told Geno that if they did not come with them, that his universe would be torn away by them.

Geno was about to leave when the new Geno came into the SAVE SCREEN and was worst off then Geno v.3 had been. It was just a pile of melt bones, the lights were on but no one was home.

At first, Geno was going to give them Geno v.4 but knowing that they would return when they discovered that this was not the right one, began using the codes just how Error had taught him.

Error uses his blue strings- which was actually his blue blood laced with thick DETERMINATION. Geno uses his red blood that fell from his ribs and placed a little something in the SOULless Geno v.4.

Geno could only hope that Error got into the SAVE SCREEN first. If its Reaper then he might think that the cult had done this to him. Error and Fresh will know right away that this was Geno v.4.

The cult left a message behind for Reaper to find.

Geno was taken away, leaving the hidden new Geno behind.

But he felt no fear, he had dealt with many things during his long life and was stronger than he appeared.

...and he was also mated to DEATH, uncle to the menacing Fresh_Virus, and older brother of ERROR The Destroyer of Worlds.

This cult was as good as dead or worst.


End file.
